Talk:Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME/@comment-49.144.131.231-20151226083230/@comment-49.144.131.231-20151227074550
Cont... @~@ This is my answer to more of your questions that came up: 1.Why Demon Eye? Though, that may bring up "Why Emperor Eye?", but, Akashi was raised with a winner's complex from a wealthy and strict father; he must have taught him to "rule" Japan through victory, which makes up for a nice concept of the Emperor, but why would Nash name it after the Demon? Nash is a demon, he is Satan, kidding aside. Nash has a more mental complexity than Akashi. Akashi only strives for victory, as said by himself, "winner takes all, victory is everything", something along those lines. As for Nash, his 'Emperor Eye' was named after "Demon Eye" ( べリアルアイ ), idk really, but my guess is that because he is despicable and evil, the name resembles his cold attitude, him being mischievous & menace, cold-blooded, something like that, just like what a devil's trait is. 2. Did Jason break Mura's wrist? Yea,much likely, it depicts Jason deliberately done it, but just like what Mr. Powerplay said, there are no Refs for them to manage the penalties. Thus, if there's no foul called, then there's no shooting free throws, but I'm sure there's a commentator. And what Jason did was illegal, he'll surely pay for what he did. He'll be fined for mandatory charge. Thats against b-ball rules, the Japan B-ball Assoc. will handle it, so don't worry. 3.Like Kise, will Murasakibara be returning on the court? If so, will he enter the Zone, since he looked all smirky? Yea, if Mura is not really injured, but it'll affect his game greatly. So a wise choice/move is to bench Mura. But at the end of the day, its all about willpower, not giving up until the end, so maybe there's a chance they'll sub-in Mura back so that he'll contribute on beating Jabberwock by enterin zone. A much pleasant sight is him on the DD Zone Party. But I'm not sure on Kise's side, cuz he'll probably no longer get subbed-in thanks to PC + Zone repercussion/effect. 4.How much overpowered will Jabberwock be, now that Nash has his Eye, and now that there is no one strong enough to face Jason? Uum, not being bias, but you're likely being sarcastic on this one, as VS will win in the end anyways. But there is a solution for evry problem. As atated in 'Team Jabberwock's page: "according to the Momoi's analysis, the other members of the team are on the same level with the Generation of Miracles but put Gold and Silver into exception, as they are the ones that have the skills beyond anyone, even the Generation of Miracles. Kagetora also mentioned that, besides Gold and Silver, the Jabberwock wearing the jersey number 7 is also a genius because his step back isn't something that can be learned overnight.". Long story short, Nash is probably OP now that he has his "Demon Eye" ( べリアルアイ ) activated at this point, and as for Jason, he'll be much more scary if he enters zone... he'll become hulk O.o. Much more frightening if Nash Gold Jr. enters Zone with his "Demon Eye". These are all my opinion and nothing of these are the truth, some of these are facts, but not all, & don't judge if there's any racist comments there, I'm not bein offensive. Lets just be patient & wait what'll be the 'Climax' of the strory as it gets more interesting evry chapter.